The present disclosure relates to a sheet post-processing apparatus and a sheet post-processing system for performing a predetermined post-process on a sheet bundle.
As a sheet post-processing apparatus in the related art, there is a finisher which is attached to an image forming apparatus such as a digital multifunction peripheral to perform a post-process such as a staple process on the sheet bundle.
As a finisher, for example, there is a finisher which performs an automatic post-process associated with an operation of an image forming apparatus and a post-process based on a manual execution command dissociated from the operation of the image forming apparatus.
With respect to the manual post-process, the finisher guides set sheet bundle to a processing position according to a sheet size and performs the post-process based on the manual execution command on the guided sheet bundle.
Accordingly, the finisher is configured to include a guide portion which guides the sheet bundle and matches a guide size of the guide portion with a sheet size of the sheet bundle which is the object of the post-process.
Therefore, during the manual post-process, the finisher allows the manual execution command and the manual setting of the guide size of the guide portion to be performed.
However, the manual setting of the guide size leads to deterioration in workability of the manual post-process and defects of the post-process due to an error in setting.